


Day 4 Swapped/Switched

by pennysparrow



Series: Young Justice Week 2016 [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow





	

Wally woke up with a start on Monday morning. Still in the living room of the Cave where he had fallen asleep on the couch the night before doing homework with Robin after a particularly long mission. “Nuggets!” he yelled, seeing the time. “Rob! Robin! Get up! You’re going to be late for school!” He frantically shook the younger hero, nearly dislodging his sunglasses.

“Huh?” Robin asked groggily and peered around at the Cave. “Well nards!” he exclaimed, finally grasping the situation. He joined Wally in shuffling through the papers and textbooks on the coffee table, trying to sort out his own from the mess.

“Nards?” Wally asked, slamming his environmental science textbook shut, loose leaf papers sticking out the sides.

Robin shrugged and began shoving his belongings into the backpack at his feet. “Jaybird has gotten very creative since Penny-One instituted the swear jar,” he explained. Wally just nodded, he had met Robin’s new little brother briefly a few weeks ago and had he been speaking like that his mother would’ve been washing his mouth out with soap. That’s why Wally preferred to use names of food as expletives, lessened the lectures and well, food.

“Speaking of, if I miss breakfast Penny-One is going to have my hide. See ya Wally!” Robin rushed off in the direction of the zeta tubes and Gotham. Wally blearily rubbed his eyes and continued to pack up his own schoolwork. With the time difference between Happy Harbor and Blue Valley Wally had more than enough time to get home, showered and most importantly eat breakfast before school. Especially with his superspeed.

***

What Wally hadn’t counted on was his mom’s lecture for not telling her he was spending the night at the Cave which meant the nap he was hoping to squeeze in never came and he was dozing off by fifth period. He jolted out of his near sleep when he felt his cell phone buzzing in his jeans pocket. His AP Calculus teacher was sitting at his overhead, going over the weekend’s homework problem by problem, step by step. Thanks to the miracle of alphabetic seating Wally sat in the far back corner of the room and was more than capable of checking his phone.

He slipped it out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. It read “1 new message: Dick Grayson” with a bird emoji after Grayson because Wally’s best friend thought it was clever. 

He unlocked the phone and blinked at the message: “Do you have my Calc hw??? I have what I’m positive is yours. I need it. Like now.”

Wally shuffled the papers on his desk as nonchalantly as he could, he hardly ever paid attention during this class and never actually corrected his homework so he hadn’t noticed if any of his papers weren’t his. Sure enough one of the pages was covered in a messy scrawl that looked nothing like Wally’s own miniscule chicken scratch. If that wasn’t enough proof it was signed “Richard Grayson” at the top. Wally felt his eyes bug out and quickly slipped the paper onto his lap. “Got it. Sorry man, must have grabbed the wrong one this morning.” He texted back and waited for a response.

“Can you bring it to Gotham?? I need to hand it in next period.” Immediately came back.

Wally glanced around the dim room, full of half-asleep high schoolers. The problem was the door was on the other side of the room and Wally could vibrate himself through walls but not anything else just yet. “Dude, I’m in the middle of class. This isn’t gonna work.”

He got the reply almost as soon as he sent it. “Ok. I’ll meet you @ your locker in 2 min. Fold up my hw & put it in your pocket then ask to go to the br.”

Wally stared at the screen in shock for a few seconds before following the instructions on it. If anyone could manage this it was Robin. He raised his hand and asked to be excused before walking out the class then running to his locker. A short boy with slicked back black hair was standing there, fiddling with his prep school uniform as he scanned the halls.

“I don’t even want to know how you knew which one was my locker. Never mind how you got here that fast,” Wally told his best friend. 

Robin smirked at him, because despite looking like Dick Grayson right now Wally could tell when he was in Robin mode and that smirk was all Robin. “I have my ways,” he said cryptically before waggling his eyebrows and cracking up. 

Wally couldn’t help but smile even as he rolled his eyes. “Your handwriting is atrocious,” he joked, pulling out the other boy’s math homework.

Robin scoffed and waved Wally’s homework in his face. “And yours is trocious! I’d need a magnifying glass to read it!” 

“I’ve gotta get back to class,” Wally told him as they exchanged papers.

“Yeah. Artemis probably thinks I got caught.”

“You told Artemis?!” Wally balked.

“Well yeah? Who do you think is covering for me right now?”

“You sir are way too smart for your age,” Wally glared at him.

Robin shrugged and began walking away down the hall, “So’s Babs but what can you do?” Wally shook his head and raced in the opposite direction to his own Calculus class.


End file.
